Library Books
by Alitote
Summary: In which Mr. Gold learns the dangers of reading Belle's books...
1. Chapter 1

**I am not a serious fan of Twilight. I enjoy reading the books in spare time when theres nothing else really to read but thats it. The views expressed in this fic are purely for the sake of this fic and do not reflect my own.**

**Personally I don't see how there isn't already one like this on here...**

* * *

Quaility time is when people spend time together to strengthen their relationship.

Belle and Rumpelstiltskin's quality time so far consisted of Rumpelstiltskin sitting behind the librarian desk with Belle whle she worked. Reading whatever book she'd been working on between librabry patrons.

When Rumpelstiltskin walked in today and sat down, Belle was juggling three different people at the same time. He looked around the small desk area for her book, spying it on the counter next to her and reached for it. As he closed long, cold fingers around it Belle grabbed his wrist.

"Uh-uh, you don't wanna read that."

Rumpelstiltskin gently and expertly unlatched her fingers from his wrist.

"Honsetly dearie, if you can read it, I can read it." And with that he looked at the book that he'd grabbed.

_Twilight_ graced the cover in a sinister silverwriting. A pair of long, pale white arms snaking down the cover and coming together to hold a dark red apple in their palms.

"Is this a version of Snow White?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, finding it a little insulting so much media was directed at the short haired raven woman and next to nothing could be found about him.

Belle merely gave him a coy smile and turned to the kid applying for a library card.

Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes at Belle's difficultness and flipped the book open to page one.

* * *

An hour later and Belle hadn't heard a word out of Rumpelstiltskin, who usually loved to make critical remarks about Belle's books and would do so for the many hours he hung around until either he'd had his fill or Belle finally kicked him out. When she glanced around to look at him, she saw him flipping a page rather quickly.

Was he actually interested in that book? No, the look on his face was frustration... or was it concentration?

"Are you actually interested in that?" Belle asked. Rumpelstiltskin took a moment to answer, and when he did he shushed her.

"Where are you at atleast?" Belle asked and Rumpelstiltskin agian shushed her.

"Edwards driving."

"That doesn't answer my question." Belle said dryly.

"They're going to the meadow."

"Are you serious?" Belle asked annoyed, "I've been working on that all day and you catch up in an hour?"

"Well I'm not helping others find something to read, plus I've had about three hundred years of practice."

"Show off." Belle grumbled. Rumpelstiltskin laughed but then let himself get sucked back into the book.

"Just don't tell me anything that happens past that."

"Oh my," Rumpelstiltskin excalimed, "Why'd she go and do that I wonder?"

"Rumpelstiltskin!"

"He-he-he!"

* * *

Ten o'clock was closing time.

Usually by now Rumpelstiltskin would have left hours ago to do whatever it was he going to do that day. However as Belle led him to the door he was still reading her book.

"Okay, hand it over." Belle said, holding out her hand.

"Hold on..." Rumpelstiltskin turned a page. Belle groaned and disapeared inside the library. She came out with three other books.

"What are those?" Rumpelstiltskin asked as she dumped the books in his arms.

"The sequels." The she hooked her arm inhis, "And we're going to dinner where you're going to finish that and give it back." Belle wasn't even sure he was listening as they walked. She had to lead him down the street and into the diner.

Rumpelstiltskin sat in the first chair his outstretched fingers touched and Belle placed two orders of burgers and fries, putting it all on Rumpelstiltskin's tab.

"Here we go," Belle said, placing the food in front of Rumpelstiltskin.

Ruby and Granny watched from behind the counter.

"I didn't think _he_ of all people would read that!" Granny shuddered.

"When I recommended the book to Belle I thought _she'd_ read it." Rubby muttered.

"So... how far are you now?" Belle prodded.

"They're going to a dance." Rumpelstiltskin said, feeling around for his plate. Belle was moving it an inch out a time, leaving it just out of his reach.

"If there's not a fry in my mouth in the next ten seconds, I'm not returning the book."

"Then come here." Belle said, holding a fry up. Rumpelstiltskin, not looking away from the book, leaned over and Belle kissed him before putting the food between his lips.

"Thank you dearie."

* * *

By the time dinner was over Rumpelstiltskin was turning the last page. Belle sighed as she handed him the to-go box containing his dinner.

"And how was it?" Belle asked as he graciously returned the book.

"The most insipid piece of trash to ever poison my mind."

"Oh look, you're completely masculine!" Belle said dryly.

"Did you ever suspect otherwise?"

"Sparkly gold skin? High-pitched giggle? Cries easily over son?"

"That's completely different!" Rumpelstiltskin cried defensively.

"Uh-huh, so do you even want the rest?" Belle asked.

"Nnn... yeah." Rumpelstiltskin threw the books in the plastic bag with the to-go box, "What?" Belle was giving his a dry, amused look.

"Nothing. Good night." She kissed him on the cheek and dashed across the street.

"Seriously," Rumpelstiltskin muttered, walking down the street to his car, "Vampires that sparkled in the sunlight?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, maybe this chapter reflects one of my views... I'm sorry but I'm not to big on Breaking Dawn... Sorry all the Twilight fans out there reading this...**

* * *

Regina cleared her throat for attention, but instead of Mr. Gold looking up with that annoyingly bored expression, he didn't look up at all. He remained staring at the back of a large chest next to him on the counter.

Regina slammed her fist on the counter, and after a few seconds Mr. Gold finally looked up.

"Yes?" He asked before returning his eyes to the back of the chest.

"you fixed Whale's arm." Regina stated. After a few seconds Gold nodded.

"Yes I did." He said absently.

"Why?"

Gold again didn't immeadiatly respond, and when a disgusted look crossed his face Regina lost it.

"Okay what are you looking at?" She pulled the chest to the side and Mr. Gold immeadiatly clamped his hands down on an open book.

"Seriously?" Regina asked, pulling at the book but Mr. Gold wouldn't let go.

"Go away Regina." Gold groaned.

"It's a dirty book isn't it?" Regina grinned, "Something to fill the void when Belle's not around?" The statement so shocked, and disgusted, Mr. Gold he accidentally loosened his grip. Regina gave a final tug and the book slid into her hands. She looked at the cover in shock and amusement.

"Breaking Dawn? Seriously?" She sounded like she was ready to shout and break down laughing.

Mr. Gold looked both defensive and ashamed.

"I had to finsih the story." He mumbled, face going completely red.

"Where are you at anyway?" Regina flipped the still-open book over and read a few lines. Her lip curled back in disgust.

"Your girlfriend's the librarian right?" Regina said, "_Why_ did she let you get that?"

Mr. Gold was no longer paying attention. He'd taken back the book and had resumed reading.

Regina threw her hands in the air, "I give up!" She walked out of the shop and was in a sour mood the rest of the day.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin slammed all three books on the librarian's desk, making Belle jump.

"Finished." Rumpelstiltskin proclaimed.

"You read _all three_ in one night?" Belle asked.

"Well, the last one took me till a half hour ago." Rumpelstiltskin admitted, "But never the less, I've finsihed."

Belle gave him an odd look.

"Have you been up all night?"

"What gave it away?" Rumpelstiltskin smiled a little sheepishly.

Belle decided against telling him his fly was down and left shoe untied while they were still in public.

"Allright, hand 'em over and I'll check them in for you."

"Certainly." Rumpelstiltskin had just hadned her _New Moon_ when James slammed a large bag of books on the counter.

"Mornin' Belle, Henry and I finshed everythingso I thought we'd-interesting choice of read Mr. Gold." James had caught sight of the book in Rumpelstiltskin's hand.

Wait, did he say "we"?

Henry peeked around James and his mouth dropped open when he saw what the book Mr. Gold was holding was.

"It's... not... what you think." Mr. Gold said weakly.

"'Course." James coughed and nodded to Belle, "Gotta get Henry to school." And together, the two Charming men made a very hasty exit.

"Well, that was unexpected." Belle said, returning to Rumpelstiltskin's books.

"Not really."

'Whadda ya mean?"

"Archie Hopper saw me and asked if we needed to talk."

"And what did you say?" Belle asked a little worried.

"I said he could bring his team Jacob posters and I'd bring the Edward costumes and we'd have some male bonding time." Rumpelstiltskin smiled, "You're invited next thursday."

"Wait, you weren't kidding?"

"Oh I was, but he owns all the movies." With that, Rumpelstiltskin pecked her on the cheek and headed out the door.

"Insipid piece of trash my left foot!" Belle mumbled smugly, smiling as she returned the books to their place on the shelf.


End file.
